1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for sharing data with another electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device can share data with another electronic device using a local area communication function. For example, the electronic device can connect with the another electronic device using Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth, etc., and provide stored data to the connected another electronic device.
Generally, after the electronic device connects with the another electronic device, a user of the electronic device selects data to be provided to the another electronic device. However, this selection process is normally performed by the user directly performing a menu selection process. As a result, the user has to perform multiple commands in order to share data, which can be inconvenient to the user.